What Hurts the Most
by Michebellaxo
Summary: Two-shot planned, now longer. Everyone is back in Storybrooke after the second curse has ended. Emma and Henry still don't have their memories, Emma is only going on what she is being told by everyone. But Regina promised herself if she ever saw Emma again, she would give her something. What is it that she has to give her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-** ** My muse is apparently on a kick of NOT working on my multi-chaps. Review pretty, pretty please, especially if you think I should do a follow up of Emma's response!**

**Bold is the song, italics are the letter. Song is What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts**

* * *

They were back in Storybrooke and all Regina could see was Emma and Henry. She couldn't act towards them they way that she wanted to, they still didn't remember who she was to them before the second curse that changed their memories and sent everyone else back to the Enchanted Forest. Well, who she was to Henry, anyway, and who she had wanted to be to Emma. Regardless, she had to do what she planned. She had created something that she swore she would give to the blonde if she ever saw her again or if she were to come across the ability to have it delivered by someone, and she wasn't backing down, memories or not.

"Miss Swan, may I speak with you alone for a moment?" Regina asked Emma when there was finally a break in conversation between Snow and Emma.

"Uh…yeah sure." Regina signaled for the blonde to follow and they walked several feet away from the rest of the group.

"Before…before everything happened, I made a promise to myself that I would give you something. It may not matter much to you, but it does to me and I would really appreciate it if you would take a few minutes when you're alone to give it the attention it deserves."

"Uh…yeah, what is it?" Emma asked, confused. She could tell that the beautiful woman in front of her was conflicted but she couldn't figure out why. She had been told by Hook and the woman that was supposed to be her mother that this woman was Henry's adoptive mother, which still confused her. The brunette pulled out a slim jewel CD case with a blank CD in it and what looked like a note or something, handing it to her.

"It won't take much of your time and I'm sorry to be a burden, but this is something I had to do. I do hope you understand."

"Yes…thank you. I'll uh…I'll take care of it in a bit, I guess."

Regina gave a tight smile and tried to ignore the flutters in her heart.

* * *

Later that evening when Henry was asleep and Emma couldn't get over the strangeness of the situation all of these people were telling her about, she decided to pull out the CD case and her laptop. She slid the CD out and opened the letter. She popped her earbuds in to avoid the noise waking Henry, and she flicked on a small lamp so she could read the letter. A soft melody started playing while she read the neat script on the paper.

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm OK  
But that's not what gets me**

_Dearest Emma,_

_I don't know what the situation will be when you read this. If you'll know me or remember me. I don't know if you'll be nearby or a realm away, but I have so many words I didn't say to you before the second curse. So many things left not confessed. For starters, let me tell you that I have never met a more stubborn, inconsistent and difficult woman as you. Yet, I find myself crying tears, which I cannot stop nor deny, because of the lack of your presence in my life. At first, I told everyone it was only because I miss Henry, and I so do miss Henry. But he isn't the only loss that I feel._

**What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do**

_I am uncertain what would have transpired between you and I had none of this ever happened, but at the very least we were becoming friends. We saw each other. I saw you as a woman who had been through a terrible childhood so she gave up her child so she wouldn't put a kid through that herself. I saw you as a woman who gave up her heart so that he could have his best chance, and that is a sacrifice that I cannot imagine bearing for the ten years that you bore it for. I don't know how long my separation from Henry will be, I do hope it isn't a lifetime, because it hurts enough as it is. I'm not completely certain how you saw me, but you saved me over and over, we saved each other, it seemed to be our 'thing,' kind of like how your parents always find each other._

**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken**

_So the words I have to share with you: Emma Swan, I am in love with you. I don't know when it happened. Maybe it was one of the several times we did magic together, maybe it was one of the many times we saved each other's life. Maybe it was in one of our silly and relieved family hugs with Henry. I truly don't know. What I do know is that giving up Henry was one of the two hardest things I've ever had to do in my life…the other being giving up you. I see you everywhere. It's impossible to be around your parents and your friends, because all I want is to ask them how you're doing, but they don't know either, it just seems to be an instinct for me to wonder._

**What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do, oh.**

_Other than the fact that I love you, there is so much more I never said to you. I think you're a wonderful mother, and I know the memories you have of raising Henry are mine, but when you were in Storybrooke with him, that whole time when you and I wanted nothing but to destroy each other, I saw the ease with him that you had and I was so jealous of it. You are truly a great and good person. You care for people, good or bad, you care for them and you protect them and that is a trait that too few people have. You are smart and sometimes I would wonder if you knew that. Occasionally you would act like you don't, or you would speak in a manner that alluded to a lack of intelligence, but you catch things that other people don't; details and peoples' tells. Most don't know how to look for someone who is fooling them, but you do. And one of my favorite things about you is that you're fiercely loyal and that is an incredible characteristic to have._

**What hurts the most**  
**Was being so close**  
**And having so much to say (to say)**  
**And watching you walk away**  
**And never knowing**  
**What could have been**  
**And not seeing that loving you**  
**Is what I was trying to do**

_Something else I don't think you've been told enough, at least not by someone who truly meant it sincerely, is that you're beautiful. Emma, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met in my many years of life. Your eyes remind me of the sea when it's stormy outside, how it turns a deep green tinted with a hint of blue. Your hair reminds me of the sun, which is fitting because you are like the sun to me, even though I've always preferred the night because I love the stars, you are the sun because when you are there all of the other stars disappear because your brightness is overpowering. I love when you wear tank tops because you look so comfortable and so at ease that it's easy to relax with you. But I do so love when you dress nicely; because your body deserves the flattery nice clothing gives to it. When you smile, which you don't do often enough, it is the most powerful expression I have ever seen. Your smile is one of those smiles that cannot be ignored or go unreturned. You have that effect on people…but most of all you have that effect on me._

_So, Emma Swan, I don't know what position you will be in when you read this, if you will remember me, or if you won't. But I have to let you know that I love you and never will I ever again be able to love another person the way that I love you. And I don't hold you responsible for any of my pain, you never knew how I felt, or maybe you did but I never told you. And I don't expect anything in return; so do not feel obligated to give me anything. No matter what you believe, no matter what anyone tells you, I do love you._

_ Forever Yours,_

_ Regina_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thank you for the wonderful response to this story! You guys are amazing! I hope you all like how Emma responds! Please review!**

* * *

Emma sat and read the letter over and over, listening to the song on repeat as well. Who was this woman who had such kind things to say about her? She couldn't believe this woman was in love with her. A small part of her wondered, from what she had heard about things that were said about her, if this wasn't some ploy to convince her to help her and her son's memories come back more quickly. She dismissed that thought, it was paranoid. But, she did have some questions to ask. Looking at the time and noticing it wasn't too late, just after 11, she dressed herself in a pair of black skinny jeans and a tank top, but second-guessed it after thinking back to the letter. She pulled on a crimson cashmere sweater dress with a scoop neck, a pair of black leggings and black boots that came just below her knees. Pulling on her wool coat and scarf, Emma walked down to the diner, relieved to see Ruby was still there.

"Emma," she greeted, smiling. "What are you doing up and about?"

"I…I need to go somewhere. Is there any chance you can just keep an eye out for Henry? He's sleeping already…I just don't want him to go anywhere if he wakes up and I'm not here." She still wasn't sure whom to trust, she didn't have her memories back, but somehow, and maybe it was her 'superpower,' she felt this woman was trustworthy.

"Yeah. I can do that. Who are you going to see?" she asked.

"I…I don't really want to say. I'm still trying to figure things out."

"Ok." Ruby gave her an easy and earnest smile.

* * *

Emma didn't know where to find Regina, but she knew one person she could trust and would have knowledge of the brunette woman's whereabouts. Getting into her car, she headed to the docks in search of the pirate. He was nowhere to be found off his ship, so she climbed the ramp onto the Jolly Roger and called out for him. Once she heard footsteps coming from the stairs that led to the lower deck, she looked over to see him smile.

"Hello, luv," he stated cheerfully. "What brings you here so late?"

"I…need to find someone and I don't really want everyone knowing who I'm searching for, so if you could help me and keep it between us until I say so…I would really appreciate that."

"Who are you looking for, darling?"

"Can you please agree not to tell anyone?"

"Your secret is safe with me."

"I need to find Regina."

"Ah," he answered knowingly. "Yes, I can take you to her. Do you have your car?"

"I do, let's go." Following his directions until she found the big white mansion, Emma pulled off to the side of the road in front of its gates. She scoffed to herself, thinking that if someone had just told her to find the biggest house in Storybrooke she could have found it herself. He followed her lead when she got out of the car, staring wide-eyed at the house.

"Here we are, luv."

She turned to look at him. "Can you tell me something?"

"What would you like to know?"

"What was my relationship with Regina…before?"

"I didn't know you before the first curse was broken, but after that, well I'd say not great I guess. She isn't a well-loved woman, I suppose that's changed a bit since last year, but she's never really been on many peoples' list of favorite people. I will say that while we were all in Neverland to save Henry you two worked well together. Your magic complements each other and you make quite a powerful pair. The two of you seemed to be gaining a newfound understanding of each other while we were there, you both wanted to find Henry and save him, the only difference was that she had more to lose than you."

"What do you mean?"

"Henry is all she has to live for, or all she had then, now she's more accepted, cared about. But back then, Henry was the only person who loved her."

Emma knew that feeling far too well. She'd experienced it her whole life, having no one. She looked at Hook curiously and tried to stop the next question she asked, but she couldn't stop her mouth from pouring out the words her heart was speaking.

"What about that guy…uh…Robin Hood? Are they like…a thing? He seems to like her, I've seen the way he looks at her."

"M'lady…what has you so curious?"

"Henry. Memories…you know."

"Well no, they aren't a thing. He likes her, actually, she's had many suitors, she hasn't allowed a single one any space in her heart."

"Hmm. Alright, well, I'm gonna go talk to her. Do you need me to drive you back to the docks first?"

"Nah, I'm alright, luv, I can walk."

After she watched him make his way a little down the street, she walked up the path and knocked on the door. She could see the illumination, from lights turning on, on the grass and knew it wouldn't be much longer. The door opened and she was greeted with a smile by the beautiful woman in a silk robe that was cinched around her petite waist. Her dark hair was tousled and her face was free of make-up. Having no memory of ever having seen Regina this way before, she found that this version of the woman was the most attractive version she had seen so far.

"Emma," Regina whispered, the smile on her face wide and genuinely pleased. "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure," Emma replied, a tentative smile of her own aimed at the other woman.

"How are you?"

"Fine, thanks." She walked into the foyer and waited as Regina closed the door, and then followed her up the entryway steps into the kitchen.

"Would you like some coffee, dear?"

"Uh…sure." Regina set to making coffee and dropped two sugar cubes and a splash of milk into Emma's cup before handing it to the blonde, then sipped her own black. "You know how I take my coffee?"

"Of course I do." She paused, waiting a moment to see if the blonde would speak first. Her heart was beating rapidly, her stomach fluttering and her vision was slightly blurred because she was certain her eyes were dilated. When Emma offered no words, she spoke again. "What can I do for you, Emma?"

"I read your letter, and listened to that song."

"Yes?"

"You say we were friends?"

"Something like it, yes. It was a mutual desire to keep our son safe, at first. But…I like to think we were friends."

"Tell me something that you know about me…something I wouldn't have told just anyone."

"This one might not be fair…but you once mentioned how tally marks were the way that you kept count of how long you were at each foster home."

"Why wouldn't that count?"

"You'll remember someday."

"And will I forgive you for your reasoning?"

"I believe so."

"Ok." Breathing slowly, Emma hesitated, unsure where to start. "The things you wrote in your letter…what…when did you write it?"

"I would guess mere days after I had to change Pan's curse," Regina answered with tears in her eyes. "I can't say completely for certain, no memories and all, but Hook told me that was when I spoke with him about bringing it to you."

"Did you mean them all? Do you still mean them all?"

"I did…and I do."

"Why didn't you tell me before…um…before the curse or whatever?"

"I only started realizing I had feelings for you the second time we did magic together. We stopped a fail-safe trigger from destroying Storybrooke, together, and it was something that I didn't think could even be done. You came back for me, I was just going to stall it, but you came back for me. Your intentions were for Henry, because you didn't want him to lose me. But, when we were doing that magic, I…I felt something. And then we went to Neverland. The more I worked with you, the more I learned about you…the harder I fell. And I couldn't tell you there, I couldn't let you know or ask you how you felt about me because your parents were there and they wouldn't approve. However, I had every intention of telling you when we got back, but then so much happened and then the curse came. There wasn't any time."

"Ok, uh you said in the letter that you didn't know when your feelings or whatever happened."

"I've had a lot of time to think since I wrote that letter."

"Just…the thing is," Emma started, taking a deep breath to relax. She had to say this; she had to release it before she lost her nerve. "I'm not good at this talking thing, but I'm going to give it a shot and the thing is... the things you wrote in your letter…no one has ever said such kind words to me, not in my memory anyway, no one has ever loved me unselfishly the way your letter makes it seem like you do."

"I do. And I'm sorry if my letter hurt you," Regina started, her voice quivering with her tears. "That was never my intention. But...I had to tell you, because you deserve to know that someone loves you for exactly who you are."

"What do you mean? Don't I have parents who love me or something now?"

Regina let out a watery chuckle. "Yes, you do." She pursed her lips in a half smile. "But when you came to Storybrooke the first time, when Henry brought you here, he loved you because you were his birth mother, and you were the savior, I'm not saying that's wrong, but love from children is always selfish, they don't know any better. Your parents, they loved you because you're their daughter, you saved them, and they tried to push you into that role of the savior and the leader. I never wanted anything from you; actually, for a long time I wanted you to leave, I wanted you to go the hell away from my family, my son. And then I fell, uncontrollably, desperately fell. And all I wanted, besides getting our son back, was to get home and tell you, and find out how you felt. And because I love you so much, I know that everything I tell you, all of these confessions, I will tell you and then I will leave you alone so you can make your decision without pressure."

"Leave me alone?"

"I don't want you to feel forced to love me back. You have many suitors in this town, Emma, and I want you to be able to have your choice and make it the way you want to. I don't want to be selfish anymore. I've spent much of my life being a selfish woman, it never worked out for me."

Emma looked at her through her eyelashes. "What if…what if I want you to be selfish?" she mumbled.

Regina looked up, startled. Her tears stopped, she didn't notice. Her heart beat harder than it already had been beating. "What?" she whispered, tilting her head.

"The things you said in that letter, no one has ever said so many nice things to me. No one has recognized the good in me, except for Henry and he's my son, so he's obligated or something." Regina snorted, thinking that if only Emma could remember how Henry had thought of her when he began to believe she was the Evil Queen. Emma ignored the noise and continued, "Anyway, I don't know what it'll be like when I get my memories back or anything, but I don't know how I could ever forget the things you said in that letter."

"Emma…what are you saying?" Regina asked. She wiped her face dry of her tears while waiting for the blonde to speak.

"I'm saying that maybe this me, the one with the wrong memories, doesn't love you, not yet anyway, but I think that I could. All of my life I've been…I've been an orphan, alone, with no one to love or to have love me, until I had Henry. And still, it can be a lonely life when the only person you're close to is a child. But…I want to try. There's so much weird shit going on here that we have to deal with, but I want to try to give you a chance, because anyone who lets a letter like that go unacknowledged, they'd be crazy."

"Emma," Regina breathed, her voice low and raspy. "Please don't get my hopes up if you aren't truly willing to try. I've been through too much."

Emma walked to Regina, stepping into her space, cupping her cheeks and looking into her eyes. She searched deep chocolate irises for anything to stop her, but she found nothing but pain and love and warmth. Emma moved her face forward until her lips were merely a couple of inches away from Regina's. Lowering her face a little, she pressed her mouth to the full, moist lips and found that she tasted wonderful. A mixture of apples and cinnamon with a light touch of vanilla overwhelmed her senses and she deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue slowly between the brunette's parted lips. And then she felt a blast, like wind and warmth and electricity. It didn't stop her from continuing the kiss. Her tongue searched and moved against Regina's, tasting the sweetness of her mouth combined with the bitterness of her black coffee. She moved her hands into silken hair, and Regina's lifted to her waist, sliding her arms around her back and pulling her in tighter. They parted only when they both felt pain in their lungs from needing fresh air.

Emma breathed in deeply and looked back into the deep eyes across from her.

"I remember."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Yes this is a tiny chapter, but I wanted to update something before the new episode! Also, it seems there is a bit of love for this story, so I'll see how the episode goes tonight and see if I can kind of work around their storyline or what I should do here. Anyway, hope you all enjoy, and please let me know what you think!**

* * *

"You remember?" Regina gasped.

"I do, I remember it all, even my fake memories. A fire, Regina! Really?"

"Well, I couldn't make your life _perfect_ now could I?" Emma offered a small smile and Regina's heart started pulsing panic through her veins. "Emma… your memories…what do they mean for this," she questioned, waving her hand to display that she was talking about them without saying 'us.'

"It means that I remember everything and I…I wish I could have known all along."

"What?" she whispered, surprised.

"I…God, Regina, how could you have not noticed that I had a crazy crush on you _forever_. And at first I started saving your life for Henry, but somewhere along the way I just couldn't imagine being apart from you. A life without you seemed like a cruel fate and I even started to find your snarky comments adorable, and that's when I knew it was over for me."

"When…when was that?"

"A while before the trigger thing. I remember when I was trying to find you, when Greg or Owen or whatever had you, I was terrified you would be dead. And then later, when you were standing there with the trigger and I realized that you were really saying goodbye, it was everything I could do to not kiss you right then. When I called your name, before walking away, I was about to tell you that you couldn't do it because I was in love with you, but you had already started."

"Why didn't you tell me anyway? We could have had all that time in Neverland to actually enjoy each other's company instead of bickering."

"First, do you really think we would have bickered any less? I have a feeling that you and I…even doing the couple thing would have a decent share of fights. Second, well, I thought it would be too cruel to tell you and either have you hate it and worry about what your response would give me to think of you for the rest of my life, or you would return my feelings and realize that we could never be together because you were going to die."

Regina threw her arms around Emma, too recklessly and hastily in a very un-Regina-like manner and hugged her tightly. "Emma," she whispered into blonde hair. "When did you become the level-headed one? I feel like all my telling you now is going to do it create animosity between you and your parents."

Emma shrugged and without pulling away from Regina, looked into her eyes to answer her. "Well, if your kiss breaking the curse on my memory isn't proof enough, then they can deal with it."

"I'm surprised the kiss worked."

"Why?" Emma looked down sadly.

"Because even though I had all my memories, my thoughts, my love for you…you weren't you yet, you still had false memories."

"I can't say that in my thoughts I loved you, that would have been incredibly extreme after just reading a letter, but I can say that all of the things you put in that letter made me realize that it wasn't just me all this time. It wasn't just me pushing people away and making people leave me alone, it wasn't just me not deserving love. It was the people I was meeting because I deserved someone who could realize that I'm a handful and love me anyway. And now I know that that is you."

Regina smiled a 100-watt smile and rubbed her nose against Emma's before moving her mouth to touch soft pink lips with her own full ones. Tenderly, they moved their mouths together. Slowly, Regina moved her tongue against Emma's bottom lip, requesting entry. Sensually, they moved their tongues together, working at an aching pace, making warmth shoot to the center of their beings. Until Emma pulled away.

"I would really love to stay and continue this," Emma mumbled.

"But?"

"But, I left Henry at the Inn attended only by Ruby, who probably wants to go get some sleep at some point tonight."

Regina groaned in response, then cupped Emma's face in her soft hands, placing quick pecks on to the pink lips, soft and tender, but without the sensuality their last kiss held.

"When will I see you again?" Regina whispered.

"Tomorrow, I'm sure. We've gotta figure out the shit going on in this town."

"Yes, but when will _I see you_ again," Regina reiterated, hinting at her desire to be alone with Emma again.

"Hmm, I don't know. But I really hope it's soon. I want you to be in Henry's life, you deserve that, even if this isn't something that continues. You were the only mother he had for ten years, and then you sacrificed _everything_ so he could be happy. I…I want him to be happy just a little bit longer, without his memories. He never had time to deal with the Pan thing before the memory was taken away and I just don't want him to have to deal with it when we have danger hanging over our heads. But he will know, eventually. Is that ok?"

Regina looked somber, but nodded slowly. "Yes, I suppose your reasoning makes sense. See…I told you that you have a decent brain up there," she teased, tapping her index finger against Emma's temple.

"Actually, that was just in the letter. I would love to actually hear some of those compliments with the sound of your voice accompanying them."

"Oh, well, in that case," Regina started, pulling Emma tighter against her. "You're a wonderful mother." She kissed her cheek. "You're smart." She kissed her other cheek. "You're loyal." She kissed her forehead. "You're good." She kissed her nose. "And you're the most beautiful woman I have ever known." Her last sentence was punctuated with a sweet, if not short, and tender kiss to the other woman's lips. "And I truly, deeply love you. And I believe that you're my true love. And I want everything for you, but I've also had more time to deal with this, so I will give you the time that you need. But perhaps you and Henry could join me for dinner tomorrow? I won't say anything…about anything…I just want to spend time with the two of you."

"Ok. We can do that."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-Enjoy, my lovelies! Reviews are always so appreciated! Let me know what you're thinking of the story so far, what you like or don't like, etc. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites that have already been received! I appreciate it more than I can say!**

* * *

The next day she met her parents for breakfast, only they didn't know that she remembered that they were her parents. She couldn't tell them in front of Henry, but she took the opportunity when he went to the bathroom.

"I, uh…I kind of have to tell you guys something," she started. They looked at her attentively and she took a deep breath. "I got my memories back."

The look of joy that spread on both of their faces was incredible. She felt so light, weightless even, but she didn't know how they would take the bit of news pertaining to _how_ she got her memories back. And of course, that was the first question that they both asked simultaneously. She laughed awkwardly.

"Actually…it's uh, quite a story. I got my memories back from True Love's kiss…" she trailed off, not wanting to blurt it out right away.

"Hook?" Snow asked.

"No, he uh, he tried that in New York."

"Then who?" David asked.

"Um…it's kind of a funny story, and I'm going to tell you, but then we can't really talk about it because Henry should be out of the bathroom soon and he doesn't remember anything yet. So…Regina."

"Regina?" Snow asked, shocked and shaking her head slowly.

"Sorry, guys, really can't talk about it right now. He should be back any second. And I know that was a cop out, you'll forgive me though." Sure enough only moments later, Henry sat back in the booth next to Emma. He looked at the three adults awkwardly and shook his head. They all had confused looks on their faces, but he tried to ignore it.

Regina walked into the diner and up to the register to order something from Ruby. She hadn't seen the group in the front corner booth, they were tucked in and she hadn't looked around. Emma asked Henry to let her out and she walked up behind Regina, placing an easy and soft touch on the small of her back. When the brunette turned and looked at her with a wide smile, she couldn't help but return it.

Henry watched his mom interact with the darker woman, he wondered what there was between them, there had to be history. He had never seen his mom touch someone like that before, like she was being cautious but couldn't resist the touch. He looked at her friends, Mary-Margaret and David and noticed that they were looking wide-eyed and curiously at the women standing against the counter. He'd have to ask his mom about it later, she rarely kept things from him, so he figured he would be able to get some semblance of a true answer out of her.

Meanwhile at the bar counter, Emma leaned into Regina and whispered into her ear, "It's good to see you. I didn't think I'd get to until later."

Regina couldn't help the smile that wouldn't fade from her face. "Good morning, dear. How did you sleep?"

"Really well, actually. You?"

"Same. Not as much as I'd have liked to, but better than I have for a little while."

"Good. Uh…Henry's here, and I told my parents. Do you want to officially have Henry meet you? I mean, since we're going to have dinner with you he should know you as something."

"I…yes, I would like that. What are you going to tell him, though?"

"For now I'll just say you're an old friend and we'll work out the details later, I guess." Regina nodded and Ruby brought her the coffee she ordered. Emma pulled out a few bills to pay for the coffee, despite Regina's protests, and she led the brunette over to the corner table where her family was.

Snow and David smiled at the women, slightly forced but the sentiment was there. Henry looked up at her curiously, a light smile on his mouth as well. He didn't know what this woman was to his mom, but he could tell that she already made his mom happier, so he would deal with whatever it was.

"Henry," Emma started. "This is an old friend of mine, Regina."

"It's nice to meet you," Henry offered, standing and reaching out his hand to shake hers. Regina wanted to hug him, but knew that would be too strange for her son, so she pulled her glove off to shake his hand. His skin felt warm and his hand felt so much larger than it had a year ago when they were torn apart from each other.

"It's wonderful to meet you, too, Henry. Your mom has told me so much about you."

"Has she?"

"She says you like video games, and that you're a smart boy."

He blushed at the woman's honesty and the things his mom told people about him. "Yeah, she brags too much." Regina smiled and breathed unevenly.

"Ok, well, it was very nice meeting you Henry. Emma, I'll see you at 2 in front of City Hall?"

"Yeah, that meeting should go well, I can hope anyway."

"Ok. And I'll see you both for dinner at 6:30?"

Emma smiled and nodded. She leaned into Regina for a kiss but recovered quickly but giving the other woman an awkward and distant hug. "I'll see you later," she whispered against dark hair and she felt a slight nod in response.

After Regina left and Emma sat back down, their food orders arrived and Emma hoped that the food would be enough to keep her three family members from staring at her with various emotions. Her hopes were not fulfilled.

"So mom, who is she to you?"

"What? She's an old friend, I told you that."

"Yeah and I don't believe you for a minute. You never hug people unless you really care about them. The only people you've ever hugged that I know about are me and Walsh…and you were almost engaged to him, so… wait a minute, is she an ex-girlfriend?"

"Not exactly, Henry. It's a really long story and I promise to explain it to you…soon, but not right now." He relented with a nod.

"You were almost engaged?" David asked in an overly protective tone.

"Uh…yeah. I sorta dated this guy for 8 months and he proposed shortly before we came here."

"Oh, well, we're sorry it didn't work out," Snow offered.

The group ate in an awkward silence and Emma told Henry that he would be hanging out with Mary-Margaret at her house while Emma went to City Hall to work with Regina on her case. He agreed and Emma headed out just before 2 to meet Regina. They ran their ruse of an accusation-fest before meeting in her office.

"Did they buy it?" Regina asked after Emma entered her office.

"I think they did," Emma answered as both women made their way closer to each other. They fell into each other in a hard embrace. Emma turned her face into dark tresses and breathed in Regina's scent, exhaling in a content sigh. "I don't know how I'm going to manage this dinner tonight."

"What do you mean?" Regina looked afraid, like Emma was going to cancel and the blonde shook her head.

"Henry is already suspicious of what we are to each other. Apparently I shouldn't have hugged you."

"Yes, I was wondering about that when I left the diner."

Emma shrugged. "It doesn't matter. He's going to see whatever he thinks he's seeing anyway. He's still basically the person you raised him to be, just maybe with a few different habits."

The smile that took over deep red lips was one that Emma wished she could see every day. It was wide and hopeful. Happy and sweet. Emma placed an easy kiss on those lips, receiving a little more force in return than she had given and soon she was consumed by a heady apple and vanilla scent, and the taste that was so purely and deliciously Regina that she wondered how she could have lived without it her entire life. She moaned into the kiss and whimpered slightly when Regina pulled away.

"We need a…plan," Regina stated. "Emma, I can't go forever with him not knowing who I am, and I really need to remember what happened in the last year so that I can figure out who created this curse."

"I know. I say that we just let Henry think what he wants to think about us, while I dodge his questions. As far as figuring out who cast this curse…should we check Gold's shop for a memory potion?"

"I don't know. Sure, we can try it, but he was a smart and secretive man, even if he kept his potions somewhere that we can find them I am certain they will not be labeled and I don't think that drinking anything in his shop without knowledge of what it is would be a good idea."

"Would he have a recipe or something in a book?"

"It's a possibility. The next problem with going to his shop is making sure no one knows what we're doing."

"Alright… maybe we can create some type of distraction." She looked around while she considered their options. Pulling out of Regina's embrace, she began pacing the room. "What if we had David call another town meeting? You could disguise two willing people as you and me so people wouldn't get suspicious that we weren't there. While he does that, we check the shop? I can have him text me when they're finished so we can get out in time."

"Who goes as us that wouldn't be missed at the meeting? They have to be people that aren't exactly verbal, but they have to be people we can trust."

"A couple of the dwarves? They would do anything for my mom."

"Possibly. Which two? Grumpy can't be one of them…he's far too vocal and his absence would definitely be noticed."

"What about Doc and Sniffles—"

"Sneezy, dear."

"Whatever, Doc and Sneezy. Doc can be you since he's pretty smart and wise…maybe if he needs to offer input he can manage something. Sneezy we can direct to just stand behind David and act all loyal or whatever."

"Alright. Let's get it set up. We'll tell them the plan and we'll do it tomorrow afternoon?"

"Tomorrow?"

"I want today to just be…something we can enjoy, Emma. Please?" Regina whispered, taking Emma back into her arms and nuzzling her nose against Emma's. The blonde wrapped her arms around Regina's neck and pulled her in for a kiss, her lips lingering, brushing lightly against plump red ones even when the kiss was finished.

"Ok. I'll see you at 6:30 for dinner. I've gotta go fill them in and have Snow talk to the dwarves. And I'm gonna, you know, get ready for our date."

"Date?"

"Oh yeah. This is a date. Unconventional, maybe, since the kid will be there. But I'm not sure either of us would want it any other way."

"No, I think you're right on that count."

"I love you, Regina."

"I love you as well, my dear. I'll see you later." With one last chaste kiss, Emma left the office.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! This one is pretty short and mostly fluffy. I'm sorry it took so long, and for those of you who read Do You Believe in Magic and Until the End of Forever, I will update soon, I have just been experiencing terrible writers block. If anyone wants to help get my butt out of it, feel free to send any Swan Queen or Evil Charming one-shot prompts! Hope you all like this chapter, and reviews seriously motivate me!**

* * *

Emma and Henry knocked on the mansion door at almost exactly 6:30 that evening, only a minute or two early. When the brunette answered the door she was wearing a suspiciously appealing dress that bordered inappropriate for a dinner date that included her son, but Emma definitely did not mind it. Her eyes took in the other woman and it was all she could do to stop herself from kissing her right then and there. She didn't want to keep it a secret from Henry much longer and she had a feeling that he had several questions planned for both women to try and worm some answers out of them.

"Hello Emma, Henry, I'm so glad you guys could make it," Regina greeted with a warm smile. Emma's heart fluttered and Henry took in his mom's sappy expression.

"Me too," Emma answered. She cleared her throat and spoke again. "I mean, us too."

"Come in, please." Regina stood away from the doorway to allow them in, offering to take both of their coats. "I'm sorry, dinner isn't quite ready. Henry, if you'd like I have a game system set up in the living room, I'm afraid it will be just a bit longer."

"Sure, thanks." Henry smiled and looked at his mom questioningly.

"Go ahead, kid. I'll just help Regina in the kitchen." After her son had walked to the room Regina had pointed to, Emma followed the brunette into the kitchen. Once in there, Emma wrapped her arms around Regina, who was still facing away from her. "God, you look so beautiful tonight," she whispered into the darker woman's ear.

Regina turned in her arms and kissed Emma deeply before she pulled away and kissed a trail along the pale jaw up to her ear. "You look edible, Miss Swan."

"Miss Swan?"

"Yes, well, Henry's here."

"I think that if he walked in on us he would be more concerned about the kissing than you calling me by my name."

"I suppose you're right." Regina leaned in again, capturing Emma's lips once more in her own. Emma moaned through the kiss before pulling away far too soon.

"I really want to continue this, but it'll have to be later."

"Oh, fine."

"If only we could have figured this out soon, we would have had so much time for it. All those office drops-by and heated arguments…mmm would have been so much more fun."

"Indeed. Come, I'll grab you things to set the table." Emma followed Regina to the cupboards where she grabbed plates and silverware, handing them off to the blonde who took them to the dining room. When dinner was ready, Emma told Henry to come eat and the three sat down in their seats to enjoy the lasagna.

"This is really good lasagna, it tastes a lot like mom's. What's the extra ingredient?" Henry said.

"Red pepper flakes," Emma and Regina both replied.

"Um, yeah, Regina actually taught me how to make it…when…when we knew each other before, I mean."

Henry hummed skeptically at his mother's attempt to recover at his obvious train of thought. "So, Madam Mayor…" Henry began.

"Please, call me Regina."

"Ok, Regina." The brunette tried not to flinch at her son calling her by her first name, as she had told him to. It was better than him calling her by a formal title, though. "Do you like video games?"

"They're ok. I find myself playing them occasionally, but I never really liked them before."

"Why do you have a game system, then?"

"Oh…um, well, I had a son who lived here with me."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You said 'had.'"

"Oh, no, not like that. He lives with his other parent."

"So does that mean you're a lesbian?"

"What?" Regina gasped.

"Henry!" Emma scolded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. You said other parent instead of saying father or something…people do that when the other parent is the same sex. It seems like a type of avoidance or whatever."

"Henry…" Emma started.

"It's ok," Regina reassured before continuing. "You really are a very bright young man. Yes, he is with his other mother. And I don't really like labels, I've been with men and I've been with women, I just take an interest in whomever I find myself liking. Is that something that confuses you?"

"No, uh, mom and I had that talk like, ages ago. It's cool." Regina hummed thoughtfully at her son's response. She was pleased to find that he wasn't judgmental and to find that Emma had taught him well in the last year. "So, were you guys a couple before?"

"Henry, we talked about this."

"Yeah, I know, but you never really gave me a truthful answer."

"Fine. No, then, I wouldn't say we were a couple when we knew each other before. We were just sort of around to help each other."

"So are you a couple now?" Neither woman knew how to respond. Emma just shook her head and Regina blushed just slightly.

"Not…not exactly," Emma answered.

"What does that even mean?"

"It means that we like each other, and we're going to figure out if it's going to go anywhere before we want everyone else to know. So as far as you are concerned, we're dating, but nobody else needs to know until we figure it out."

"But why? I mean, people date and break up all the time, why would it be so weird for people to see that happen? Or to see it work out?"

"People in this town…people here don't see me as I am, Henry," Regina offered. "I have a great many people who don't like me, I'm in a position of power and I'm not the warmest person in the world. It's just better this way."

Henry looked back at Emma. "So is Regina the reason you told Walsh no and brought us here?"

Emma gulped. "Um, I told you, I have a case I'm working on here. Regina just happens to be a perk of the case. She's helping me with it."

"So why did you tell Walsh no?"

"I'm sorry, who is Walsh?" Regina asked.

"Um…he was my boyfriend, in New York. We dated for, like, 8 months. He proposed and I told him no."

"Oh. Why?"

"I had to come back here and clear my head and then you and I talked and I realized that whatever I had with Walsh wasn't real."

"Oh." Regina offered a weak and fake smile, then stood to clear her dishes from the table. "I'm going to clean up, if you'll excuse me. You guys can go in the living room if you'd like. Get some more video gaming in."

"Uh, yeah…thanks," Henry took the hint and got up to leave, leaving his mom in the dining room alone. The blonde got up and carried her and Henry's plates into the kitchen.

"Regina," she said to the woman who was now bracing herself against the counter with her hands, her head down.

"It's not important, Emma."

"It is. I didn't remember you, you can't be upset by that."

"I know. But…what if you had said yes to this Walsh guy, what if you had married him and stayed in New York?"

"I wouldn't have. First, it wasn't meant to be, and secondly, when I told him I had to come help my family he turned into a flying monkey."

Regina turned and stared at her. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me."

"Oh, gods Emma, did you have sex with him?"

"It was 8 months, Regina, not 8 days. Yes, I had sex with him, in human form."

"That's horrible. At least the worst choice I made about sleeping with someone was a pirate."

"Not Hook?"

"The one and only."

"Regina! Ew!"

"I know, but what can I say, he's really a very good lover."

"Oh my god, I do not want to hear that."

"You're not pregnant with any flying monkey babies are you?"

"Stop it," Emma growled. She pushed Regina against the counter and kissed her fiercely. "Play nice and maybe I'll come back after Henry goes to bed tonight."

"Oh?" Regina quirked an eyebrow.

"I think we both could use a more memorable lover."

"Someone's confident."

"Oh yeah. I'll have you moaning and screaming my name before you can even stop yourself," Emma whispered huskily into Regina's ear before nipping at her pulse point. Regina moaned and pushed the blonde away.

"We'll see, then. I do hope Henry falls asleep quickly tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys- Sorry it took so long, I was having motivation problems. I'm assuming everyone is watching the show and I didn't do a repeat of all the events that happened, but you should be able to tell when and where I am letting you fill in the blanks! Big thanks to Gunner4Life and Laurathechef for reviewing the last chapter, its super appreciated! Reviews are always appreciated and I thank all of you who are still reading the story!**

* * *

Unfortunately, things didn't work out in a way that allowed Emma to return to Regina's that night, not alone anyway, so the women didn't get to have their fun. When Emma arrived back at the inn her father, who wanted to talk to Emma and Regina about their plan for the next day, confronted her. When Emma asked why they couldn't do it the next morning, he told her they couldn't wait until morning; it had to be done now. Grumbling, Emma agreed to go retrieve Regina and meet them at the loft in half an hour.

When she arrived at Regina's, the brunette was already in a pair of silk pajamas and had her robe wrapped around her. She padded barefoot to the door when Emma knocked and smiled when she saw the blonde at the door.

"I wasn't sure you would be back," Regina whispered, pulling on Emma's arm to get her inside. She closed the door and pushed Emma against it, crushing her lips against the pale pink ones of the other woman. "I'm glad you were able to make it."

Emma groaned. "Regina, as much as I want to be doing this right now, that's not why I came back tonight." Regina pulled away and looked into forest green eyes, quirking an eyebrow.

"No?"

"No. I mean, it was my intention for that to be the reason I came back…trust me…you look, god, delicious. But dad stopped me at the inn and said we have to talk about tomorrow's plan and so I came to retrieve you."

"That's quite unfortunate."

"I know. I'm so not happy," Emma whispered, pulling Regina back against her and kissing the woman's tan neck.

"You don't know what you're missing out on."

"Oh?"

"Oh, I am an animal. I'm just…you know, sorry for you that that animal isn't a monkey. We know how you like them," she teased, winking at Emma and pulling away. "I'll get dressed and be right back down."

"You are mean, Regina."

"You love it." Regina said, disappearing at the top of the stairs.

When they arrived at the inn, Emma grasped Regina's hand to show everyone that they were united and that she trusted Regina. Some of the people in the town, namely the dwarves and Granny, were still having issues trusting the brunette and Emma was going to do everything she could to prove that Regina was on their side and anyone who had a problem with her had a problem with Emma.

They walked in and met Granny, Ruby, David, Mary-Margaret, Hook and Grumpy. Hook offered Emma a seat, but as it was the only empty seat, she offered it to Regina. The brunette shook her head and remained holding Emma's hand, standing at one end of the room. David noticed Hook's behavior and, always the chivalrous man, stood to offer the women seats that were next to each other. Emma smiled at her father and the women took the two seats.

"So what's the deal?" Emma asked.

"The dwarves won't do it," David stated, giving a harsh look to Grumpy.

"We don't trust the evil queen. Why should we?" Grumpy reasoned.

"Oh, I don't know, because she saved all of your lives! Multiple times!" Emma yelled. Before she could say anything more, Regina tugged on her hand and shook her head.

"It's alright dear, we will find another way," Regina told her.

"We did, actually," David said. "Granny is going to go as Regina and Ruby is going to go as Emma."

"What will you say about their absence? They're on the counsel."

"They're going to spend all morning preparing lunch for after the meeting, but we are going to say that they aren't there so that they could prepare a post-meeting lunch for everyone, on the house."

"And how are you going to explain their absence without sounding like you're making excuses for it?"

"Grumpy is going to ask where they are, one of us will say, and problem solved."

"That actually is a decent plan, Charming. Was it yours?" Regina asked.

"Mine, actually," Ruby offered.

"Well done, dear. And thank you."

"We still don't completely trust you, but Emma does and that's good enough for me."

The group spoke for nearly another hour until everyone was yawning too much to be coherent, so the group disbanded, Emma and Regina heading out to the bug so Regina could be driven home.

"You know, I could poof myself home so you can just get some sleep," Regina offered.

"Nope. Our plans changed and that sucks, I want to spend some time with you alone."

"Well in that case, take me home, Savior."

When they were in the car and heading to Regina's house, the blonde reached one hand over and squeezed the brunette's thigh by her knee. "Do you know why our kiss worked for my memories but not yours?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. I've been thinking about that. The only thing I can come up with is because you were always meant to escape the curse, and so your memories could be returned with True Love's kiss. However, since this curse is different, and you weren't cast in it, I think that may be why the kiss didn't work on us. I can't say that's the reason for certain, but it is my best guess."

They had arrived at Regina's house by the end of the conversation and Emma got out to walk the brunette to her door.

"You know...you could stay the night and get up really early to get back to Henry," Regina whispered against Emma's lips.

"That's very tempting, but I don't think I would be getting much sleep and I do think it will be necessary for what we're doing tomorrow." Regina nodded and kissed Emma gently, the kiss remained slow and soft even when the blonde slid her tongue against full lips requesting entry. Their tongues melded together gently, sliding against each other in the warmth of their mouths. They wrapped their arms around each other tightly, neither wanting to let go and neither wanting to end their kiss.

After the two felt their lungs burning in need for fresh air, they pulled away, leaning their foreheads together, Emma nuzzled her nose against Regina's. The brunette brought her hand up cupped the back of Emma's neck and pulled her in for another quick kiss.

"I'll miss you," Emma whispered.

"It's unbearable, you know. We just got each other back and before we had to leave each other we didn't ever get to be together, and now that we have admitted our feelings and we are able to explore them…it feels like we're constantly having to leave each other."

"I know. One day, Regina. One day I will be able to come over and not have to leave shortly after."

"I hope so. And I hope that day is soon." They gave each other one more quick kiss before Emma watched Regina let herself into her house and the blonde walked back to her car.

* * *

When the time came for the meeting the next day, Regina transformed Granny and Ruby's appearances to look like she and Emma. She then transported them to her house. They were to wait there until they received a text from Mary Margaret that the meeting had started.

When they landed in the foyer Emma tugged on Regina's arm, pulling her into living room and sitting on the couch. She tugged the brunette down onto her lap so that Regina was sitting with her knees on one side of Emma's legs, her bottom in Emma's lap and her side was against the blonde's chest. Emma cupped her face and pulled her mouth down onto her own. She bit at Regina's full bottom lip and tugged it away from her teeth.

"I love you, you know that?" Regina whispered once Emma let her lip go.

"I'm beginning to realize it, yes. And I love you, too." Her phone started vibrating in her pants so she pulled it out and looked at it. "Alright, Regina. It's time to go."

"Let's, then." Regina stood and took Emma's hands in her own. They reappeared in the basement of the pawnshop. Emma walked around the room, observing the chemistry looking set on one of the tables and all the empty clear vials and bottles on the shelves.

"So…what are we looking for?"

"Look for a book, if you can find any, that looks like it has potions in it. We're looking for probably a fairly ancient book, probably a leather or velvet bound cover. If you can't read the pages, it probably means it is full of spells and Emma, I cannot plead with you enough, if you find a book of spells put it down and quickly, ok?"

"Why?" Regina walked a few steps to close the space between them. She took Emma's face in her hands, forcing forest green eyes to meet her own chocolate ones.

"Emma, please, I cannot stress enough the importance of you leaving spell books alone, ok? Promise me? I'm going to be useless if something happens to you," Regina pleaded. When Emma nodded her agreement, the brunette leaned in and kissed the other woman gently and quickly on the lips.

"Ok, ok. I promise, Regina. Now…let's get looking before the meeting is over." The women were able to look through most of the basement, but still couldn't find any book of potions. Regina really wanted to search the main floor of the shop but she knew that it would be dangerous. Emma got a text that they should arrive at the diner shortly so as not to allow suspicions. Regina poofed the pair in the alley beside Granny's and Emma took the back way into the inn to gather Henry and Mary-Margaret and Regina headed straight into the diner.

* * *

Everyone was eating lunch in the diner when Emma received the call from Belle about Neal showing up in the pawnshop. She rushed to the hospital with David to find Hook there with him.

"Do you remember anything, Neal?" Emma asked, once she was able to speak with him.

"I don't, Em, I'm sorry. How do you? How did you come back?"

"Hook came and got us."

"Henry's here too?"

"Yes, but he doesn't have his memories. I'm sorry, Neal."

"Ok. Just, try to get his memories soon."

"We will." Emma left Neal to go search with her father for Rumplestiltskin. She never would have guessed that what was going to happen, would happen.

* * *

It had been a long several days, but there Emma was, sitting on the couch in her parent's loft while Henry was sleeping and being monitored by Granny. David, Mary Margaret and Regina were all standing in the kitchen trying to formulate a plan of how to take care of the Wicked Witch, who Rumplestiltskin had revealed as Zelena. Emma stood and slowly made her way over to the other three adults.

"Where's Hook?" David asked.

"I'm sorry, I know I was supposed to tell him to come here," Regina started. "I just…I don't think that we should trust anyone outside of the family."

"But he brought Emma and Henry back," Mary Margaret defended the pirate.

"I know, trust me, I know that. But somehow Zelena has been a step ahead of us for everything we have done and I'm not sure we can trust anyone but the four of us."

"And why should we trust you?" David asked. His tone wasn't angry or defensive, it was more curious.

"I think that I have proven to be on whatever side means Henry's safety and defeating this witch…that's the only way Henry will be safe again."

"Alright, I'm just going to bring up the giant elephant in the room," Emma started. "I know I never explained to you the full story of how I got my memories back, but I suppose it's time to. Regina wrote me a letter last year while you guys were in the Enchanted Forest, only a short time after you guys arrived, I guess. It was a love letter of sorts, and no I won't share it. Anyway, she gave it to me when Henry and I got back here, and even though I couldn't remember her, the letter was…touching. I went to speak with her and we discussed the things in the letter and how they made me feel. I can't really say much else about that without revealing more, which I don't want to do, but we kissed and I remembered."

"What?" Snow asked thoughtfully. "So... you two are truly in love?"

"Indeed, we are," Regina answered.

"I remembered how I felt about her when I got back my memories and…you know I kind of had a huge crush on her for a while," Emma forced out.

"Ok. Well, we wouldn't keep you from your true love, no matter who it is, Emma," David stated.

"Guys, I really need a minute alone with Regina, is that ok?"

"Emma, I can just take us to my house really quickly," Regina offered, Emma nodded and they were gone in a cloud of smoke.

"What do you want to talk about, sweetheart?" Regina asked.

"Would it offend you if I cried?"

"About Neal? Emma, no it wouldn't offend me. We just buried your first love this morning, of course I expect you to mourn. Losing your first love is terrible, and I know what you're going through. You can lean on me if you'd like." Regina sat on the couch and pulled Emma down with her, wrapping her arms around the blonde's shoulders and hugging her tightly against her chest. "It'll be ok, darling," Regina whispered as Emma broke down into her chest.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Hey guys...sorry it's been so long since the last update. This season is majorly pissing me off. Also...I've not been crazy motivated to write. However, thank you so much to those of you who read/follow/favorite/review this story. You guys all make me so happy! Hope you like the update, and this one gets to be a bit M rated ;) Hope you enjoy that! Please review..they motivate me to update more quickly, but I'll always keep updating either way...it just makes me more excited to write when I know people are enjoying the story, or just in general how they feel about it. Also feel free to leave ideas of what you'd like to see :)**

* * *

Regina invited Henry and Emma over again for dinner a few days later. They'd had mourning time for Neal, they had spent time trying to figure out how to make a potion, they had attempted two different potions that didn't work, and they had searched for ways to free Rumplestiltskin from Zelena's grasp. Regina spent her time alone trying to figure out ways to beat Zelena and trying to understand why her mother would have kept her sister a secret. Emma spent her alone time trying to figure out ways to keep Henry from finding out about all the strange characters in town. The pair hadn't been alone since the day Emma had cried in Regina's arms about Neal dying. Henry could tell that the relationship between his mom and Regina was deepening, but it also seemed like his mom was always grumpy when she got home from working with Regina. And she seemed to spend a lot of time with her.

They had their dinner that evening, but it was the three of them. After Henry was asleep that night, Emma tried to sneak out to Regina's, but was stopped by Hook. The pirate was suspiciously lingering around the Inn most nights and it was driving Emma crazy. She figured he would have caught onto the fact that she wasn't interested when she managed to get her memories back after a visit to Regina, and the meeting they'd had the night before they searched the pawn shop, she and Regina had been holding hands. She didn't feel like telling him outright because she didn't want to deal with any unnecessary or perverted comments he may make to her.

The day following their dinner, Emma dropped Henry off at the library, asking Mary Margaret to keep an eye on him and she headed to City Hall. Regina said she had one more potion she could try, she had limited ingredients though and it was possibly the last chance at any potion. When she arrived, Regina was hard at work on her chemistry set. The brunette gave Emma a small smile when she walked in. Doing her best to leave Regina space to work, the blonde stood behind her, wrapping her pale arms around the trim waist in front of her. Gently placing a soft kiss to the exposed tan skin of the other woman's neck, Emma then buried her nose there.

"I missed you," Emma whispered, though the words were muffled against the crook of Regina's neck.

"You just saw me last night," Regina answered.

"Yeah…but I haven't been able to kiss you in so long."

"I know. And…hopefully soon. But right now I need to finish this potion."

"Alright, alright," Emma conceded, stepping away from the brunette and moving around to sit on the other side of the table. "Almost finished with it?"

"Yes. I just have to add two more ingredients."

The blonde watched as Regina finished the potion, eyes wide when the liquid changed to the same color as the potion she drank.

"That looks right…I mean, it looks like the one I drank."

"Does it?" Regina asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, but…there isn't much there."

"No. Just enough for Henry."

"Regina…I, I hate to say this…but I think you need to drink it, not Henry."

"What? No. No, I need him to remember me, Emma. I can't keep having him not remember me."

"I know, but I think that you need to know what happened in the past year more. We will find another way for Henry to remember, I promise you…we will. But, what if Zelena cursed you here because you guys figured out how to beat her? We need to know."

Regina clenched her teeth together and let out a low growl. "I need him to remember me," she said weakly, her voice breaking and tears filling her eyes.

"Regina, I know. He will, just…not right now. I want him to remember you too."

"Do you?" Regina asked harshly, immediately regretting it.

Emma melted at Regina's hard and upset tone. "Regina," she said, standing and walking over to the brunette to take her into her arms. "Of course I do. I thought we were done with the battling over Henry. Come on…have faith in me, all right? Remember, I'm the savior, I'm supposed to bring back the happy endings, which means yours, and Henry's, and mine, too. For any of the three of us to be truly happy, we need each other." Regina nodded against her.

"I love you, Emma. I'm sorry for doubting you."

"I know. I love you too." Emma pulled away slightly, just so that she was looking at Regina, and she leaned in to kiss her tenderly. Moving their lips together, the women stood together like that for several long moments before Emma broke away. "Regina…drink the potion. And maybe you'll be able to figure out how to take care of Zelena and we can all go back to being who we are with our memories."

Regina broke away from Emma, picking the vial with the potion up from the table. Putting the opening to her lips, she drank the liquid and waited a moment. Flashes of the past year hit her rapidly. Zelena, Belle, Neal, Robin and his Merry Men, Snow and Charming, Snow casting the curse, splitting Snow's heart, she remembered everything that had happened in that year.

"I remember," she gasped. "Oh, Emma…it wasn't Zelena."

"What?"

"Your mother…she cast the curse. She did it to stop Zelena because Glinda told her to."

"But…then how is my dad alive? Doesn't casting the curse require the caster to crush the heart of the thing they love the most?"

"Yes. She crushed David's heart, but…I split her heart in two and they each have half."

"What? How is that even possible?"

"I don't know, dear. What I can say is that they have been defying the odds for as long as they've been together. True Love makes impossible things possible. Like you and I stopping the trigger, that shouldn't have been possible at all."

"Ok. So, now what?"

"I'm wondering if we can find the book."

"The book?"

"Yes…you know, Once Upon a Time, Henry's book. Maybe he needs to see it. Isn't that what made you finally believe? And it's what made him figure out that a curse existed."

"Why couldn't you think of this before…I mean we went through all of this trouble and we could have been searching for the book long ago."

"Obviously I knew that the book existed because it was only the last year I didn't remember, but I remembered wondering, while we were in the Enchanted Forest, if Henry's book was with him or if it was sucked up in the curse. I mean…he always had it with him so I thought perhaps he had it in his bag when you two left Storybrooke. That memory just came to me. I really hadn't been thinking about the book."

"Ok…well, let's find it."

Emma and Regina searched the mansion floor to ceiling, every room, every closet, and every bookcase. They turned the house upside down in their search. Regina didn't even use half the rooms in her house, and still they searched them. When they were exhausted of searching, both women collapsed onto the couch in her front sitting room. It wasn't a very comfortable couch for sitting, but it was the nearest one to where they had last searched.

"Emma…"

"I know. We'll find it."

"I hope so."

"In the meantime…we're alone. And my mom isn't expecting me for," she started and looked at her watch, "almost an hour."

"Well…I can think of things that can be done in an hour," Regina whispered, her voice naturally switching to a more seductive tone. She hadn't slept with anyone since Graham and it was killing her. Emma had, she knew, but that didn't bother her. Emma didn't remember her at that time. She flipped herself, straddling Emma's thighs and taking pale cheeks into her hands. "Is this something you may have in mind?"

"God yes. You have no idea how much I want you."

"I don't even want to hear it. You've at least had sex somewhat recently, even if it was with a monkey. I haven't been with anyone since Graham. Do you have any idea how much I need this?"

Emma gripped Regina's hips and pushed her, flipping them so that Regina was lying on her back on the couch with her legs wrapped around the blonde, while Emma was hovering over her. Emma lowered her face to press her lips against Regina's in a desperate kiss. Tongues melded together, teeth clashing against each other as both women bit at lips and tongues. Emma rolled her hips against Regina's, their pelvic bones pushing against each other in near painful roughness.

"Emma…please," Regina whispered. "I want you." Emma nodded against her. Neither woman cared to undress each other or themselves. They would have time for tenderness and gentle lovemaking another time when all of this witch stuff was over; right now they were fulfilling a need. They were fulfilling their need to touch each other and have raw and fun sex. Emma slid her hand down the front of Regina's body, digging her teeth into Regina's pulse point and sucking there while her fingers slid underneath the waistband of Regina's slacks. Pale fingers felt lace and pushed beneath them, down further until she felt wetness. A gasp released from Regina's kiss swollen lips and Emma moaned at how much the mayor wanted her.

Pressing two fingers gently into Regina's opening, Emma kissed plump lips, swallowing the moan that released at the welcome intrusion. The brunette reached her own hands down and undid the clasp on her trousers, lifting her hips and pushing both them and her panties down to the bottoms of her thighs to allow Emma more room to move. Emma pulled her fingers out quickly to finish pulling the clothing off smooth legs, pushing the tan leg near the outside of the couch over her should and lowering herself so her mouth was at Regina's core. She pushed her tongue as far into the wet opening as she could, pumping her mouth against the warmth until Regina was rolling her hips against her face and Emma figured the woman needed more.

Regina was whimpering, moaning, and nearly yelping when Emma slid her two fingers back into her, moving her tongue to her clit. One tan hand tangled into blonde tresses, pressing Emma's head harder against her. When muscles began tightening around pale fingers, both women knew Regina wasn't far from her release, so Emma worked faster and Regina gripped the back of the couch with her free hand. The brunette released a scream that Emma would never have imagined could come from her and the scream was in the form of her name, which pleased the blonde greatly.

Regina was panting, her body relaxing against the couch, calming down from her orgasm. Emma pulled her fingers out, licking them clean and watching chocolate eyes finish turning completely black. Regina, recovering more quickly than the younger woman would have imagined, pushed herself up, wrapping her legs tightly around Emma's hips and her arms around strong shoulders, pulling pale pink lips down to her own and tasting her own arousal and finish on the blonde's tongue. She pushed her body against her partner's, forcing Emma against the back of the couch as Regina shifted herself so she could reach one hand beneath Emma's shirt, pushing the fabric up the taut torso and over her head. White teeth bit at the swell of flesh above the black lace bra cup.

"Regina…" Emma whispered, wanting the other woman to fuck her. As their luck seemed to go, though, Regina's doorbell rang. "Don't answer it."

"I have to, Emma…what if it's important?"

"It's not. Just…please don't stop."

"Emma? Regina?" Mary Margaret's muffled voice rang through the door and into the house.

"Fucking shit," Emma whined, pushing Regina off her. "Get dressed, I'll get it." Emma pulled her shirt over her head and went to answer the door, knowing her kid would be there with her mother.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so very sorry for the long wait between chapters, I suck, I know! I've had a lot of stuff going on lately, but it shouldn't take as long for the next one. This is short, but I wanted to get _something_ up. Also, for those who were curious about why Regina had said she hadn't had sex in so long, when she referenced that she'd been with Hook, she was comparing the "lowest" she'd ever gone to Emma having slept with a flying monkey. To me, I read subtext from the show as Regina and hook having had a fling back in the Enchanted Forest when she enlisted him to kill her mother, it's my headcanon. So she slept with him, but it wasn't in the last year or anything. **** Hope that clears it up! And hope you enjoy! Pretty fluffy chapter.**

* * *

Emma answered the door with just a small amount of frustration. She had wanted Regina…and she got her, but it wasn't complete. The expression on her mother's face, and that on her son's, though, was enough to kill the bad mood. Henry pushed past both Snow and Emma, searching the foyer.

"Mom?" he called out.

"Kid, what's up?" Emma asked.

"Not you, sorry. Mom?" he yelled louder. Emma looked down at Snow's arms and saw the book there, cradled in her hands over her large baby belly.

"Oh my god. We were having the same thoughts…we searched this whole house for that book! Where did you find it?" Before Snow could answer, Regina came into the foyer, completely situated, and was startled when Henry smiled at her and once more repeated the word, "mom."

"Henry? You remember?" Regina breathed, pulling him into her arms. "Oh, sweetheart." She pulled away from him again quickly to look him over, reveling in the recognition that now filled his eyes.

"Mom, I've missed you," he whispered.

"You didn't know to miss me." It was nearly the exact thing she had said to Emma.

"Whatever. So uh…are we going to talk about what's going on with you two?" He looked between his two mothers.

"No. No we are not. And…get over here, I'm not done with you," Regina teased when he made a move to pull away. She had her arm wrapped around his shoulder, amazed at how tall he was becoming. "I love you so much, Henry." She pressed a kiss to his forehead and a white pulse of energy shot out around the pair. Henry looked at his brunette mother in amazement, shose gaze moved from his face to look at Snow. "Do…do you remember?"

"I do. Oh…Regina," Snow said excitedly, setting down the book and hurrying up to the older woman, wrapping her arms tightly around her. "Thank you…thank you again so much for what you did. "

"Of course," Regina answered. "Something about each of you only having half a heart makes you more tolerable anyway." Snow saw through Regina's response and held her even more tightly than she had been. Finally, pulling away she turned to Emma.

Snow raised her hands to cup Emma's face. "Sweetheart, I know that we may not have seemed like we approved…but we do. Your father and I…Regina…we all made an alliance last year and she held up every end she was asked for, not hardly asking anything in return." She turned once again to Regina. "You will always be a part of my family. I have always loved you, and now that I remember that you truly are as good of a woman as the one I met the first time I met you, I just want to make sure you know that your importance to me will never change."

Raising an eyebrow, Regina looked at Snow doubtfully. "So you're saying you approve of Emma and I being together?"

"I do," Snow answered with a small smile and a nod. "I can't imagine anyone more suitable to keeping her in line. And happy, of course."

"What do we do, now that the curse it broken?" Emma interrupted.

"We find my sister and take her out."

"Alright."

The group of four headed to find Charming, who was with Robin and Hook. The two men looked at Emma and Regina, holding hands and standing close to each other. David smiled and pulled Regina against him for a hug.

"Thank you, Regina. I know…I know that we've had our differences, but really, thank you."

"As I told your wife, something about half a heart makes you so much more tolerable. It was nothing. At least I learned that I _can _rip a heart in two," Regina answered, brushing off the appreciation. Emma pulled Regina back to her side and the group formed a circle.

"First things, we need to get Henry under protection, Granny can do that," Emma started. "The next thing we need to do is make a plan. You guys," Emma pointed to Robin and Hook, "can you keep watch out here, can your merry men help?"

"Yes, of course," Robin answered.

"Anything for you, love," Hook answered, earning a glare from Regina.

"Good, just…watch out for more flying monkeys and Zelena. Also, remember that they are very likely people we know, so don't shoot the monkeys unless you have to. Or if you happen to find Walsh," Emma ended in a joke.

"What do you want us to do?" Snow asked.

"Um…Mary Margaret…maybe you should go with Henry to stay with Granny. At the apartment maybe? Since Regina put that protection spell on it."

"What? I'm the best shot here!"

"That may be, but you're pregnant and you probably shouldn't be exerting yourself, or putting yourself in the way of Zelena possibly taking you and keeping you until the baby is born."

"Fine."

"David, you go around town and tell everyone to stay home today. Regina and I are going to go get me trained up as much as one day can accomplish, and tonight we search and fight."

"Will you even be ready by then?" he asked with concern.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that Regina and I opened a portal, we stopped the trigger, we literally moved the moon. If there is anyone that can teach me what I need to know, it's Regina."

"I'll…I'll keep her safe, David," Regina assured in a low voice. David nodded and hugged Emma quickly. He took Snow and Henry with him to pick up Granny and drop the three of them off at the apartment. Regina poofed herself and Emma to the outside of her vault, leading Emma to her lair.

"Are you ready?" Regina asked Emma.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Then take my hand. I'll lead you, now…close your eyes."

"Close my eyes?"

"Yes. Do you trust me?"

Emma waited a moment before answered, green eyes searching chocolate. "I trust you with my life. With Henry's life, and apparently my parents' lives. Yes."

"Then close your eyes." And Emma listened.


End file.
